Just Say Yes
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: One word. Three letters. Endless possibilities. Moritz/Ilse, R/R :D


Pairing ; Moritz/Ilse – to be specific, John Gallagher Jr.'s Moritz & Lauren Pritchard's Ilse ;D

Rating ; M

Summary ; One word. Three letters. Endless possibilities. Moritz/Ilse, R/R :)

A/N: OMGGGGG! Moritz/Ilse are _so _enjoyable to write! Seriously, expect more stories about these two from me. I love them :D

**Just Say "Yes"**

**Spring Awakening One-Shot by Sophie**

All you have to do is say _"yes"._

Such a simple word. It would be so easy…

_Just say it, _you tell yourself. _Go on._

Ilse looks at you; her over-sized, white, button-down shirt open a little more than it should be… She's _so_ beautiful… The last time you saw her, she was a child. And now…

"Good night, Ilse." You say, finally.

She looks confused, "Good night?"

You remind her of your lie: "Virgil, the equations – remember?"

But, naturally, she persists, "Just for an hour?"

You try your hardest to stand your ground – denying her again: "I can't."

She sighs, but does not accept defeat, "Well, walk me at least."

This request throws you off balance – mainly because of the way she looks at you as she says it; her smoky eyes bore into yours. As she stares at you, you find yourself having trouble remembering what you're making a fuss over. _Just go with her…_

But the gun in your pocket is telling you the opposite. It feels much heavier than it really is – a huge weight pressing on your heart and mind.

You try – really, you do – to dismiss her once more, but…

"Yes." You reply – betraying your pressing concerns and following your heart, "Alright."

And when Ilse smiles, you feel as though you can fly. Reaching out, she takes your hand, and pulls you along beside her – into the woods. As the two of you walk, you don't speak – what is there to say? – but follow Ilse; Letting her lead you out of the trees, to her house. She pulls you up the porch steps and through the front door. You wonder – for a mere second – whether her parents are home, before remembering that no, of course they aren't. She motions for you to come upstairs with her, and you do – her bedroom, obviously, being the destination.

Once inside, she shuts the door and turns towards you, her eyes shining. As you look at her, the room seems to become slightly hotter – and you feel a nervous flush creeping up your cheeks. But your anxiety fades fast, as she moves forward and throws her arms around your neck – her lips meeting yours fiercely.

In the minute or two it takes for her to get you over to the bed, you realize how much you've missed Ilse. Playing pirates with her when you were children – laughing and pretending with her in your make-believe world… She eases you back, and crawls on top of you, lips never leaving yours. She begins to un-button your blazer… You _should _be nervous – just a bit, at least – but you're not… Not at all.

Somehow… it all feels _right._

And it feels like relief. Relief from all of your pain, your sadness and stress. Wonderful, _gorgeous_ relief spelled I-L-S-E.

Forgetting all your troubles, you hold her slender body to yours – and she manages to get your blazer off. As she starts on your tie, you lie back and look at her – _really _look at her… God, she's _so_ lovely. She can't possibly be real – and yet, she _is. _And when she gets your shirt un-buttoned – and off – she smiles down at you, and it feels as if you're bathed in sunlight.

She kisses you once more, before moving slowly downwards… You close your eyes and feel her lips all over; your jaw, your neck, your collarbone… You gasp as she leaves a trail of butterfly kisses up and down your chest, and hear her giggle at your reaction. She traces shapes across your stomach as she brings her lips back to your own again. Your hands go to either side of her head, and your fingers tangle in her soft, wavy hair.

She whispers your name in-between kisses, and you feel yourself wanting her… so _badly_. You _have _to have her. So you roll over, so that she's underneath you, and start un-buttoning her over-sized white shirt – fumbling slightly in your anticipation. She drops her arms from their place around your neck, in order to shrug out of the garment. After tossing it aside, you take a moment to look at her… Your eyes dart up and down her body, taking it all in.

Her expression becomes suspicious, and she questions you: "What is it?"

You shake your head, "Nothing… You're beautiful, Ilse."

She flushes pink and smiles up at you, one of her hands going to the back of your neck and pulling you into another fiery kiss. As her tongue traces the seam of your bottom lip and her fingers twirl your hair, your hand snakes its way up from its current spot on her hip – to rest on her breast.

Ilse draws a sharp intake of breath and arches up into you. You start to explore her – your hands touching and your lips kissing her everywhere. Your mouth trails down from her neck, kissing every inch of skin you can find. She moans as you move your attention to her breasts; sucking on one while massaging the other. You feel her fingers in your hair, and swirl your tongue across her nipple – pleased at the gasp that escapes her mouth.

All of the noises she's making, all of the places you're touching – the knowledge that Ilse is… _naked_ under you – all make you want her more. Nearly send you over the edge. And so, you tear your mouth away from her breast and sit up. She grins and reaches out to un-button your trousers. You push them down and climb back on top of her again.

But, being _Ilse_, she takes control; flipping you over so she's hovering above you once more. Her eyes burn into yours as she slides herself onto you – sending you spinning. You convulse wildly under her – and she smiles at the way she's got you going.

You decide to change it up, though, and roll over, re-claiming your place on top of her. She giggles softly, and kisses you once more.

After that… well, it all goes by in a haze. You thrust into Ilse again and again, as her fingers clutch at the skin of your back. Your face is buried in her neck – she smells _so _good – and your arms wrapped around her small body, holding her close.

"Ah!" She cries, her arms wrapping even more tightly around you.

Her exclamations only make you push in deeper – satisfied at the gasp you get from her in reply.

"Moritz…" She whispers, breath hot in your ear.

You smile into her hair and close your eyes – all thoughts of the gun fleeing your mind – as you thrust yourself into her, harder each time.

And then you feel her tighten around you, and she moans loudly – before you capture her lips with yours again, the waves of ecstasy crashing over you as well. It's pure, sweet oblivion, and she looks like an _angel _beneath you.

Afterwards, you pull out and roll off of her. You don't leave – just remain lying in bed, under the blankets, with your arms around Ilse. She rests her head against your chest and, as you kiss her hair, you grin – more content than you can ever remember feeling.

And all because you said _"yes"._

**A/N: wow… this was so nice to write! Honestly, Moritz/Ilse are so cute and fun :D This is truly how it should have happened in the show – instead of Moritz committing suicide D: poor guy. He should've gone with Ilse! Anyways, hopefully I will write more of these two. **

**Please leave a review telling me what you think of this! Thanks so much! :D**


End file.
